All About Tonight
by Damnodonoghue
Summary: M-rated. Killian and Emma finally find the time to be together, however, Killian is very nervous.


_Tumblr Prompt: Id love to read some nervous killian smut if possible? Maybe after they finally defeat the witch and he is kinda shaky because even though he is really experienced and cocky this is emma. The woman he loves, his true love. _

Killian was anxious, beyond anxious. He was absolutely terrified. It wasn't as if he hadn't bedded a woman before, far from it to be honest. He had had his fair share of women, but this was Emma, his Swan. He had never been more nervous in his life.

He tried to get a hold of his nerves, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as Emma took off her shirt. He opened his eyes again and roamed over her exposed flesh.

Killian was caught off guard when Emma placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly brushed her lips against his.

They kissed with undiluted passion. Killian gripped her slim hips, pulling her body flush against his. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck before twisting her hands in his hair. Emma swept her tongue against the seam of his closed lips. He opened up to her and tangled his tongue with hers, exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other.

He swallowed nervously as his hand made his made up her stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his fingers came into contact with her bra.

"Yes," Emma breathed out while her hands found their way under his shirt, moving over his taunt muscles.

He slid his hand under the cup of her bra, making Emma gasp and arch her back. The tips of his fingers brushed against her nipple before pinching it lightly.

Emma reached behind and pulled off her bra, flinging it somewhere around the room. Killian licked his lips and placed his hand back on her now bare breast, while tracing his cold hook over her other breast. He continued his ministrations, making Emma squirm.

Emma took the opportunity to lift up his shirt and take it off, wanting to feel his warm skin. She brushed her lips against his again, running her hands all over his chest while leading him to her bedroom. Killian tongue pried her mouth open, deepening the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. "You're shaking."

Killian hadn't even realized he was. He took a deep breath and nodded.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her she was it for him, but she wasn't sure she was ready for those words yet, so he kept them inside.

They slowly bared themselves to each other, taking it slow, wanting to savour their first time.

Killian swallowed as he caught sight of her naked form. "Beautiful."

Emma let her gaze wander over his body and licked her lips.

He kissed her again, before leading them to the bed. Killian's breathing turned shallow, slowly looking up and down her body, trying to decide where to begin, his anxiousness slowly fading.

"You're exquisite," he said, trailing kisses along her jaw, down to her chest, to her stomach, but before he could continue Emma pulled him back up, kissing him passionately.

"Please, Killian," she begged. "Later, I need you now."

He pulled away, raising himself over her, his thumb brushing over the bent in her chin, as his eyes searched hers for something.

He found whatever he was looking for because he gave her a soft kiss before lining himself up. Emma spread her legs as he slowly pushed into her. She moaned out loud at the feeling of him inside of her, stretching her. She ran her fingers through his smooth hair. He stilled for a second, letting her adjust to him. He braced himself with his hand and hook on either side of her head.

His hips moved slowly at first, an agonizing slow place, his lips crashed against hers.

He picked up his pace, both groaning at the feel of it. Emma lifted her hips up to match his trusts with equal force and moaned in pleasure. Her hands raked his back, marking him with her nails. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper.

He pulled back out, only to trust back in, harder, faster.

Emma arched her back, moaning loudly. She moved her hands to his hair again, pulling him towards her, kissing him hard. Killian moved his hand to her heat, rubbing circles. Their breathing was erratic, both getting close to their release. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the sound of their hips smacking against each other.

"Fuck," Emma moaned out. She was nearing her climax as she felt Killian's lips on her breast, his trusts speeding up even more.

"Killian."

They both reached the edge and fell over it, clinging to each other.

"Emma," Killian groaned out.

He could barely keep him from collapsing on top of her, managing to hold himself up so as not to crush her. He kissed her softly before moving off of her as Emma nestled into the crook of his neck.

"That was –" he started.

"Perfect," Emma finished, moving her hand to his chest, where his heart was, relishing in the feeling of it.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered.

"I told you I'm a survivor, love," Killian answered and kissed the top of her head, before they both fell into a peaceful and very deserved sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are better than having a nervous Killian here... **


End file.
